


red lips and rosy cheeks

by heartsungs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, idk what this is, still really soft, they basically run away from the rest of svt, they love each other but wonu likes to tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsungs/pseuds/heartsungs
Summary: soonyoung and wonwoo run away. things happen.





	red lips and rosy cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> based off of wildest dreams by taylor swift. lower case intended.

_**he said, "let's get out of this town** _  
_**drive out of the city** _  
_**away from the crowds"** _

 

stress. that's all wonwoo could feel. it felt like his insides were going to explode and there was always a constant ringing in his ears. everything made him want to blow a gasket. from the upcoming comeback to the 4 variety shows he's supposed to be on during the next month. not to mention, they were filming in thailand so he had to share a house with 12 other oversized children. the noise always got to him. from seungkwan and hansol's play bickering to mingyu and minghao's arguments. it made him feel like his head was ready to explode.

but there was one person who was just as quiet; just as stressed.

 

_soonyoung._

 

wonwoo and soonyoung have a really good relationship, friendship and dating wise. they never say they're dating, but the little glances and hand holding on plane rides didn't go unnoticed.

today was their day off. their one day off. they had the car too; nobody went anywhere though. they were too busy eating or sleeping or whatever 20 and 21-year-old men do for fun. wonwoo, however, had something else in mind. he wanted to leave; he wanted to run away for the day. just him... and maybe soonyoung.

he grabbed a bag from the cluttered, shared closet and shoved some clothes and other personal things in there.

"soonyoung-ah" wonwoo calls out into the crowded living room

the older man whips his head around towards the stairs where wonwoo was standing.

"yeah wonu" he yells back

wonwoo sighs. he knows soonyoung knows he wants him the come here. he doesn't answer.

it was soonyoung's turn to sigh

he got up off the plush carpet where he was sitting playing UNO with chan and seokmin. he makes his way through the people piled onto the couches and to the marble staircase.

"what's up wonu?" soonyoung tilts his head as the other has a devilish grin on his slim face.

wonwoo says nothing, trying to keep up the mysterious act. in reality, he wanted to finally kiss soonyoung right then and there, but it wasn't the time.

their bare feet run up the marble steps and to wonwoo and mingyu's shared room. wonwoo's clothes we scattered all over the floor and there a was a single duffle bag on the bed.

"wonwoo?" the older tilts his head, confused.

"we're going out" wonwoo speaks sternly. he grabs the bag and links his fingers with the older man.

soonyoung doesn't complain though. soonyoung has always felt different about wonwoo. he liked spending time with the younger, even on his darkest days. back home, he always looked forward to going to get coffee with him. when they would practice, soonyoung would always use wonwoo as an example to show everyone else. he loved the way the younger made him feel. everyone thought they were dating, which wasn't a problem but, they have been denying their feelings for such a long time. ever since pre-debut.

the pair grabs their shoes and stumbles back downstairs hand in hand. everyone turns towards them, but no one says a word as they walk out of the house.

wonwoo throws the bag into the back of the car and gets into the driver seat. the older takes a seat next to him, still completely confused.

"wonu. where are we going?" soonyoung asks

"away. just away from all of this" wonwoo says looks into the older's eyes; they're too pretty, slightly tilted upwards with a little twinkle in the middle.

a small giggle escapes soonyoung's mouth and wonwoo looks at him in awe. the little corners of his mouth were curled up and his eyes got even smaller; his round cheeks protruded just slightly more as a slight blush came to his cheeks. wonwoo's hand made it's way to the older's cheek, his thumb rubbed a small line on the line of his cheekbone.

wonwoo smiled and pulled his hand away. soonyoung stared at him as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. his stern brown eyes looked soft, illuminated by the bright sunlight; his hair was messy, but soonyoung couldn't care less. he loved him

they drove in silence. only the sounds of car honks and yelling street vendors could be heard.

after some driving, they got to the beach. there were lines of small beach houses near the edge of the sand; the smell of salt water filled soonyoung's lungs.

wonwoo pulled into the driveway of one of the houses.

"wonwoo? you rented a beach house?" soonyoung questions

wonwoo nods and smiles at the older, unbuckling their seat belts.

wonwoo makes his way around the car to grab the bag and then soonyoung's hand. he pulled him up the sand covered, wooden stairs.

the younger opens the door and walks inside, soonyoung not too far behind. the house smells of mint and seawater, something both of them don't mind

wonwoo places the bag down near the door and they both slip off their shoes so they can embrace the wooden floors.

"soonie, you should cook," wonwoo says looking at the older. they were now sitting on the couch next to each other.

"wonu, all i can make is ramen. know i can't cook" soonyoung sighs

"what if i help you?" wonwoo smiles

soonyoung sighs again. wonwoo pouts; how can anybody say no to that face.

"but we have nothing to cook with" soonyoung frowns

"the house came with food, soonie" wonwoo smiles

with that, soonyoung gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. he pulls out a pot and two packs of ramen. he stands with his back pressed against the counter as he watches the bubbles start to form in the hot water.

wonwoo makes his way to the kitchen. soonyoung just stares at him as the younger stands right in front of him. his cheeks become red and he looks down. wonwoo's long slim fingers push the older's chin back up so their eyes meet.

"you're so beautiful soonyoung," wonwoo says slowly

soonyoung swallows hard. he can feel the knot in his stomach start to grow.

wonwoo takes his hand away from his face and places it on the older's hip, pulling his torso closer to him. their faces were only centimeters apart; soonyoung could feel the younger's warm breath on his lips and his heart started to speed up.

wonwoo pulled away. just like that, their skin was unattached and the warm feeling on soonyoung's lips was gone

'your water is boiling" wonwoo says blankly

soonyoung bites his lips and continues to make the ramen like none of that ever happened.

_**he's so tall** _  
_**and handsome as hell** _  
_**he's so bad** _  
_**but he does it so well** _

 


End file.
